Momentos Importantes
by Write Fics
Summary: Como olvidar los momentos importantes de nuestra relación, sin mencionar que fueron los mejores días de mi vida y, todo gracias a él. Lashley
1. Nuestro primer encuentro

**_Hola a todos los usuarios de Fanfiction. Aca estoy suebiendo otra de mis nuevas historias, anteriormente habia subido una con otro nombre de usuario. Espero que esta les guste. Es de capitulos cortos. _**

**--**

**Momentos Importantes**

_Como olvidar los __**momentos importantes**__ de nuestra relación, sin mencionar que fueron los mejores días de mi vida y, todo gracias a él. Nunca llegue a pensar que, un chico como él se llegara a fijar en mi, o mejor dicho, nunca pensé que me fijaría en un chico como él. _

_**Nuestro primer encuentro **__fue completamente inesperado y de una manera un tanto diferente…_

_¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto la rubia al chico que comenzaba a despertar lentamente. El parpadeo un par de veces y con movimientos brutos logro sentarse en la camilla negra. Llevo su mano derecha a la esquina superior de su frente. Una pequeña venda cubría aquel sector en donde un punzante dolor lo atormentaba lentamente.

_¿Que me paso? —pregunto aun aturdido el muchacho, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta hecha por la chica.

_Tuviste un fuerte golpe —contesto ella sin moverse de donde se encontraba sentada. A él, el recuerdo se le hizo borroso.

_¿Cómo? —ella realizo una mueca y el sonrió levemente—. No pudo ser tan mal ¿O sí? —ella asintió al mismo tiempo que sonreía levemente.

_Una pelota de beisbol te llego a la frente —confeso la chica y sonrió con más amplitud al ver como los ojos de él se habrían desmesuradamente.

_Guao —dijo después de unos segundos y el y ella rieron sonoramente. La risa de él fue cesando y sus ojos miraron fijamente cada partícula del rostro de la chica. Ella dejo de reír y en lugar de aquella risa, quedo una tímida y pequeña sonrisa—. Lucas, Lucas Grabeel —dijo el chico estirando su mano derecha.

_Mucho gusto Lucas, Lucas Grabeel —el chico sonrió divertido ante lo dicho por ella, tomo la mano de la chica y no pudo evitar mirar sus manos, un raro cosquilleo había recorrido sus cuerpos—. Ashley Tisdale —dijo ella luego de salir de su pequeño trance.

_Un placer, Ash —ambos liberaron sus manos y nerviosos guardaron silencio.

_Fue extraño aquello que sentí al sentir su mano estrechar con la mía. No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa y creo que el también, ya que no dijo nada más y, yo tampoco. Dos días más tarde habían sido iniciadas las actividades escolares y para la sorpresa de ambos, el asistía a las mismas clases y compartía habitación con mis amigos, los chicos que lo habían golpeado su primer día en el campus. Muchas chicas ya le habían puesto el ojo encima y actuaba con mucha naturalidad ante aquello. Creo, que ya estaba acostumbrado a aquella gran cantidad de atención. Si o si nos veíamos siempre. Nuestras clases casi siempre coincidían y debido a esto nos vimos forjando **una amistad**. Amistad que cada día crecía más y más. Salíamos con los chicos y la pasábamos bien, hacíamos unos que otros trabajos juntos y nos iba bien._

**--**

**_Ese seria el primer capitulo ^^. Espero que sea de su agrado. Pronto regresare con el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Para dejar algun tipo de comentario denle click en donde dice "Review this Story/Chapter"_**


	2. Primer Beso

**_Hola a todos. Bueno aqui estoy suviendo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, gracias a las hermosas firmas que dejaron. Aqui les dejo la continuacion._**

* * *

**_Momentos Importantes_**

_**Capitulo dos: Primer Beso**_

_Recuerdo con claridad cómo es que mis sentimientos hacia el iban cambiando radicalmente día tras otro ¿Pero cómo podía ser posible eso? Yo solo lo veía y trataba como mi amigo, nada más. Cada vez que lo veía con una chica me entrabas ganas de acercarme a ellos y hacerles el momento cuadritos. Mis amigos dicen que soy celosa, creo que tienen razón, pero ¿Por qué sentirme celosa? Él no era nada mío, solo era mi amigo. Meses después de su llegada al campus, cinco meses y dos semanas, para ser precisa; celebraron una gran fiesta en casa de algún chico. No recuerdo el nombre. La fiesta fue un gran evento, para mí, el mejor de todos. Como no serlo. En ella se dio __**nuestro primer beso.**_

_Acá estas, por fin te encuentro —el chico tomo suavemente el brazo de la rubia y le dio vuelta con lentitud para darse con los almendrados ojos de ella.

_¿Ya te aburriste de esta con cualquiera? —su tono cínico se hizo presente y el chico noto aquello. Algo confundido medito para sí mismo los acontecimientos de aquella noche.

_¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto sin haber obtenido nada. Ella lo miro con ira y se soltó de su agarre—. Vamos Ash. ¿A qué te refieres? —ella no le prestó atención y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de él lo que más pudiera. Mirando por donde se iba y después de volver en sí, el chico comenzó a caminar hasta conseguir de nuevo a la rubia—. ¿Qué te pasa conmigo? —ella miro algo sorprendida al chico. No se esperaba que él la siguiera. Su mirada bailo entre la mano del rubio y aquellos zafiros ojos que la miraban con confusión.

_Se supone que eres mi amigo, no —el asintió sin apartar aquella confusión que lo albergaba—. Se supone también que pasaríamos la fiesta juntos, ya que los chicos estarían con sus respectivas parejas, no —el chico volvió a asentir—. Tú has pasado la noche con cuantas chicas se te antoje —el chico sonrió levemente y ella enfureció más aun—. A la final resultaste como todos —emito con desdén de ira y se soltó de su mano.

_Según tu… ¿Cómo son todos? —pregunto el impidiendo que ella se fuera—. Vamos, dilo —desafío el rubio quien no apartaba su mirada de la chica.

_Creen que por tener bonitos ojos, lindas sonrisas y un buen físico son la octava maravilla del mundo y, que todas las chicas deberían de caer a sus pies, en conclusión, son unos idiotas —declaro ella con el mismo tono usado anteriormente. El se sintió agredido ante aquello, tomo la cintura de la chica y dio un par de paso hasta dejarla acorralada entre la pared y su cuerpo. Ella sentía como su cuerpo no reaccionaba y como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez ante la cercanía obtenida con el rubio. Sentía las manos de el firmemente en su cintura, sin intenciones de irse a ningún lugar lejano de su cuerpo. Sus brazos rodearon fuertemente su cuerpo, apegándola más a él.

Sus respiraciones chocaban son fuerza ante lo acelerada que se encontraban y habían logrado conseguir que sus frentes hicieran un leve roce entre ellas. No tenía a donde ir, detrás de ella, la pared, al frente, el fuerte e inmóvil cuerpo del chico. Sus manos no ayudaban mucho, se hallaban apoyadas sutilmente sobre el pecho del muchacho, sin poder realizar movimientos algunos. Sus miradas no dejaban de realizar fuertes choques entre ellas.

_No soy igual que los demás —emitió el chico en su defensa—. No soy igual a los demás —volvió a repetir, aunque aquello pareciera más un susurro inaudible—. Déjame demostrarte que no soy igual a los demás —mustio el rubio sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían levemente.

_Quiero creer eso, quiero creer que eres diferente a todos, pero, tus acciones dan a demostrar otras cosas —mustio ella observando con atención cada facción del rostro del chico.

_Solo, dame un oportunidad —por primera vez en su vida se sentía nervioso ante una chica, se sentía inseguro. Ella cerró sus ojos lentamente y él se acerco a ella con precaución. Su detuvo al sentir sus labios rozar con los de la chica y aflojo un poco la fuerza que aplicaba en ella para poder permitirle realizar movimientos. Ella lo sentía cerca, sentía sus labios rozar los suyos, sentía la cálida reparación del chico sobre sus labios. Dejo de sentirlos, de sentir sus labios, su aroma, su presencia. Una voz chillona aturdió completamente sus oídos y abrió los ojos con rapidez.

_Por fin te encuentro, cariño —emitió Brittany con su potente y chillona voz al mismo tiempo que se hacía de gancho al brazo del chico. El miro confundido tal acto y volteo su mirada hacia la rubia que, con mirada de furia y con un seco y cortante "Permiso" se retiro del lugar. Lucas la miro molesto y ella le sonrió con hipocresía y cinismo. Se soltó de ella bruscamente y sin decirle nada, camino por donde la rubia se había ido. Tras buscar algunos minutos, por fin dio con ella.

_Aquí estas —mustio cerca de su oído y ella se volteo rápidamente hacia él.

_¿Ya terminaste con Brittany que vienes por mi? —pregunto notablemente molesta y le dio la espalda. El respiro profundamente y rodeo su cintura con ambos brazos, se detuvo para posar sus manos sobre su abdomen.

_Con Brittany no me pasa nada —declaro cerca de su oído, lo que la hizo sentirse realmente bien—. Con quien me pasa algo es contigo. Me gustas mucho, princesa, más de lo que nadie me ha gustado —emitió nervioso en un susurro a su oído. Ella se dio vuelta para encontrase con el rostro del muchacho.

_¿Estás hablando en serio? —pregunto nerviosa. El asintió con lentitud y la acerco hasta que la tuviera pegada a su cuerpo.

_Dame una oportunidad, por favor —pidió en un susurro casi inaudible—. Quiero que me des una oportunidad de demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero —una ligera y encantadora sonrisa nació de los labios de la chica y el pudo sonreír con ella. Su cuello fue abrazado por los brazos de la rubia y él se acerco a ella con lentitud. Sus labios rozaron y un lindo juego nació entre ellos.

Ella mordió con levedad el labio inferior del chico y el unió sus labios con delicadeza una vez que ella lo hubo liberado. Dando inicio a su primer beso. Dulce y cariñoso.

_Vayamos con calma, ¿sí? —pidió ella jadeante una vez que se separaron. El asintió con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro— Te quiero.

_También yo, princesa —ella se abrazo a él y él la aferro a su cuerpo.

_El resto de la fiesta la pase a su lado. Me abrazaba o me tomaba de la mano de manera dulce. Me sentí mejor que nunca aquella noche. Brittany se moría de los celos y me divertía aquello. Parecía que fuera a morder al primero que se le hubiese cruzado. _

_

* * *

_

**Bueno, ese seria el segundo capitulo. Espero que les guste. Sin quieren dejar algun comentario. Denle click en donde dice "Review this Story/Chapter". Que esten bien. Pronto subiere el tercer capitulo.**

**Chaito.**


	3. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

_**Hola!!! :P Bueno, aqui estoy, de nuevo. Me tarde algo pero no tenia muchas ganas de subir. Gracias a las que firmaron, me alegra saber que el fic es de su agrado :) Bueno, aca abajito les dejo el proximo capitulo, espero que les guste.**_

* * *

**_Momentos Importantes_**

**_Capitulo tres: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_**

_Lucas se comportaba de manera excepcional conmigo. Me compraba rosas o chocolates. Me invitaba a salir todos los fines de semana y, cuando no lo hacía, pasábamos una hermosa tarde en los jardines del campus. El había conseguido un lugar hermoso apartado de todo. Ahí era a dónde íbamos las veces en las que no salíamos y en las que no teníamos que realizar actividades escolares. Cada día lo quería más que el anterior. No sé qué hacía, pero no podía evitarme sentirme enormemente feliz cuando estaba a su lado. Recuerdo un día en particular, dos semanas después de la fiesta en casa de aquel chico, el creador de tal evento. Lucas me había invitado a salir, porque tenía algo importante que decirme. Fue otro de mis mejores días, el me sorprendió con un lindo y tierno __**"¿Quieres ser mi novia?"**_

Estaba completamente nervioso. Ambos se hallaban caminando de la mano por un tranquilo césped cercano a un grande y hermoso lago. Hace algunos minutos que el chico había dejado de emitir palabras y era porque estaba tratando de organizar sus ideas y poner en orden las palabras. Ella lo noto algo distante, ido, callado.

_¿Qué pasa, cariño? —pregunto ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El volteo hacia ella y negó con la cabeza levemente—. Vamos, amor, ¿Qué pasa? Estas ido —el respiro profundo y detuvo su caminar delante de ella.

_De acuerdo —miro hacia el cielo y entrelazo ambas manos con las de la chica—. No quiero que te sientas presionada, ni nada por el estilo —hablo nervioso el rubio. Ella no pudo evitar sonreírle con ternura al verlo así.

_Tranquilo —Lucas asintió y subió las manos de la chica para posarlas sobre su pecho. Las soltó en él y llevo sus manos a la cintura de la chica, acercándola a su cuerpo levemente.

_Me dijiste que fuéramos despacio, lo sé, pero, no soporto el hecho de no tenerte cerca todo el tiempo. Quizás suene raro y un poco acosador, pero… —se vio interrumpido al sentir el dedo de la chica sobre sus labios.

_No suena ni raro ni acosador —hablo ella con una tierna sonrisa—. Tranquilo, cariño —el asintió de nuevo y la mano de ella se poso sobre su mejilla.

_Si te dije eso es porque, te quiero mucho, mas que ha nada y sé que, quieres ir despacio, pero… —Ash lo miro divertida y el chico sonrió con ella—. Ya, estoy nervioso, lo siento —ella lo miro con dulzura y beso cortamente sus labios.

El respiro ampliamente y relajo su cuerpo.

_Iré directo al punto —ella asintió sonriendo—. Princesa, tu… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —pregunto finalmente después de haber respirado profundamente. Ella, quien se esperaba de todo, menos aquello, quedo perpleja ante tal pregunta hecha. El esperaba con algo de miedo la respuesta de la rubia.

_Si —respondió ella finalmente interrumpiendo al rubio, quien iba a hablar—. Si quiero mi principito —una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico y la abrazo con fuerzas, aferrándola a su cuerpo.

_Gracias princesa, gracias —logro encontrar el rostro de la chica y beso sus labios con ternura. La chica rodeo su cuello con facilidad y las manos de él se hallaban juguetonas en su espalda.

_El resto de la tarde la pase con él en aquel lago. Me sentía completamente feliz, sentía que la felicidad sobre salía de mi cuerpo y él, no paraba de hacerme cumplidos o tiernas y cortas caricias a mis manos, mejillas, abdomen. No quiera que el tiempo pasara, quería que se detuviera y nos quedáramos ahí siempre. Sin embargo, no fue así. Volvimos al campus bastante tarde ese día, pero por suerte, logramos entran sin ser vistos por nadie. El me despidió en la puerta de mi habitación y luego se marcho con cuidado hacia la suya. Los chicos se enteraron de que nuestra relación se había formalizado finalmente y nos felicitaron por ello. Brittany había dejado de "acosar" a Lucas y se dedicaba a cualquier otro chico. No podía negar que sentía celos a veces de las chicas, algunas se les acercaban ¡Demasiado! a Lucas. Quería matar a alguna de ellas, pero, confiaba plenamente en mi rubio, por lo que nunca realice nada indebido._

_Mis padres tenían la intensión de conocerlo y palideció en cuanto se lo dije. Creo que no se esperaba aquello, pero, no se negó tampoco a la cena organizada por mi madre. Parecía niño con juguete nuevo. Los nervios no le permitían quedarse quieto y la inseguridad de que mis padres no lo aceptaran rondaba por su mente constantemente. Experimenté lo que el sintió en cuanto me dijo que su madre había organizado una cena para conocerme. Las manos me sudaban y me sentía realmente insegura dentro de mí. El lograba calmarme con tiernas palabras. Aquellas dos fueron nuestras __**primeras cenas**__**junto a nuestros padres.**_

* * *

**_Bueno, ahi esta. Si mal no me equivoco, creo que es corto :P Pero fue lo que salio. Espero que les guste. Ya saben, si quieren dejar un comentario de la historia denle en donde dice "Review this Story/Chapter". Me despido, que esten bien._**

**_Chaito._**


	4. Nuestro primer año Juntos

_**Hola a todos en este mundo fanfiction. Se que subo despues de tanto tiempo, pero se me habia pasado por alto. Bueno, el cap de hoy es bastante corto y es porque no queria meter mas ya que lo que sigue pertenece al quinto capitulo. Bueno, abajo el capitulo.**__**Momentos Importantes**_

* * *

_**Momentos Importantes**_

_**Capitulo cuatro: Nuestro primer año Juntos**_

_Luego de ellos vinieron muchas cenas mas, para la tranquilidad de ambos, sus padres y los míos lograron congeniar muy bien. Nuestra relación mejor que nunca. Pasábamos las vacaciones juntos, con nuestros padres. Ella me hacía sentir completamente feliz, no había día en el que no pensara en ella. Cada día la necesitaba más que anterior. Era sencillamente vital y esencial en mi vida. Un día importante para nosotros llego después de algunos meses. __**Nuestro primer año juntos.**_

_Esto es hermoso —exclamo ella admirando cada uno de los arreglos hechos en el lugar. Lucas sonrió complacido y beso la mejilla de la chica dulcemente.

_Me alegro que te gustara —una cálida caricia se creó en la mejilla del chico. Abrió la silla de la rubia y sentó cuando ella ya lo hubo hecho. En seguida un mozo se acerco a ellos. Ambos pidieron la orden y aquel joven se retiro. La mano de el busco la de ella inconscientemente y entrelazo sus dedos con los de la chica. Ambos sonrieron. La velada se torno perfecta para ambos chicos y una vez que terminaron él le vendo los ojos y condujo hasta afueras de la ciudad. Se detuvo cuando hubieron llegado y la ayudo a bajar. Tomo de su mano y la guio hacia la orilla.

_Espero que te guste —susurro a su oído y con delicadeza desato el nudo de la venda. Ella abrió los ojos con cautela y se sorprendió. Un desfile de luces se hallaba frente a sus ojos, podía observar con facilidad toda la ciudad desde donde se encontraba. El rodeo su cintura con ambos brazos y beso con delicadeza su cuello.

_Gracias por esta hermosa noche —dijo ella volteándose para encontrarse con los ojos del chico—. Me ha encantado todo —susurro cerca de su rostro y beso sus labios con delicadeza y pasión.

_Volvimos a casa tarde. Ella se quedaba esa noche en donde sus padres y yo, en donde los míos. Mi madre me acribillo con preguntas el día siguiente y lo primero que hice fue llamarla a su celular. Me daba un poco de vergüenza hablar con mi madre sobre ese tipo de temas, aunque de vez en cuando lo hacía. Programamos una salida ese día y la disfrutamos como las otras. Pasaron más días y más meses desde nuestro primer año juntos._

* * *

_**Y pensar que eso abarca media hoja en word. Bueno, espero que les guste. Tratare de que esta vez no se me olvide subir y lo haga pronto. Para los comentarios solo deben pulsar en donde dice "Review this Story/Chapter". **_

_**Tratare de actualizar pronto. Me despido, que esten bien. **_


	5. Nuestra Primera Vez Juntos

_**Hola a todos, nuevamente. Aca subiendo la continuación del fic. Trate de subir antes pero tenia muchas cosas que hacer referente al ingreso en la universidad y cuando tenia tiempo libre tenia que estudiar ingles. Bueno, se que el capitulo anterior era corto, muchisimo, pero, aqui les traje uno que sin duda es más largo que el anterior. Advertencia: El capitulo trae escenas mayores y si no tienen un criterio bien definido referente al tema, no lo lean.**_

* * *

**_Momentos Importantes_**

**_Capitulo Cinco: Nuestra Primera Vez Juntos_**

_Llegaron las nuevas vacaciones estudiantiles y queríamos pasarlas juntos, por lo que decidimos hablar del tema con nuestros padres. Después de mucho insistir, nos permitieron hacer el viaje juntos._

_Hablamos del lugar y decidimos ir hacia las montañas. Ella quería aprender a esquiar y a mí no me vendría mal recordar lo que sabía. Cuando llegamos pagamos el alquiler de la cabaña. Quería hacerlo yo solo, pero, ella no me lo permitió. La primera semana fue genial. Íbamos a esquiar casi todos los días y, cuando no lo hacíamos, caminamos por los alrededores de la cabaña. Una noche en particular marco en definitiva nuestras vacaciones. Esa noche me sentí completamente nervioso, tenía miedo a hacerle daño y no saber compórtame con ella. Aquella noche en la nos hicimos uno y nuestra relación se unifico aun más. Fue __**nuestra primera vez juntos. Nuestra primera vez como amantes.**_

Ambos se hallaban acostados en el sofá de la sala viendo un programa de entretenimiento. Ella jugaba divertidamente con los dedos del chico. El la miraba divertido ante tal cosa y sus miradas se toparon al momento en el que ella sintió su atenta mirada. Sonrió con dulzura y se acerco para poder besar los labios del rubio.

_Ven, quiero darte algo —la rubia se puso de pie y lo siguió escaleras arribas—. Es un obsequio de mi abuela —dijo sacando una fina cadena de oro de un estuche negro—. Me dijo que se lo diera a la chica por la que mi corazón palpitara y se detuviera constantemente —ella lo miraba atento—. Y, tu eres esa chica —sintió sus mejillas encenderse y la vio sonreír con ternura. Se coloco por detrás de la chica y paso la cadena por delante del cuello de la rubia y lo coloco con delicadeza en su cuello.

_Esta preciosa, mi principito —admiraba la cadena al mismo tiempo que sus finos dedos recorrían la misma—. Gracias, amor —rodeo el cuello del chico con ambos brazos y beso sus labios.

_Te amo princesa, mucho —beso sus labios cortamente.

_Y yo a ti, mi niño —devolvió aquel corto beso y el la aferro suavemente a su cuerpo. Sus labios se movían a un ritmo sincronizado, lento y dulce. Ella comenzó a jugar suavemente con los cabellos del chico y el recorría con timidez su espalda con sus pulgares. Poco a poco ese beso se convertía en uno más apasionado. Tres pasos hacia adelante y ambos tropezaron con el borde de la cama, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre esta. Se acomodo con suavidad sobre el cuerpo de la chica. Ella acariciaba nerviosa, los cabellos del chico y el movía con lentitud su mano por la cadera de ella.

El beso se había descontrolado y sus respiraciones eran agitadas debido a la velocidad de sus labios. Lucas abandono los labios de la chica para comenzar a besar su cuello, temeroso. De manera lenta recorría por completo el cuello de su chica a lo que ella respondió con aferrarse al rubio.

Ella dejo salir un pequeño gemido.

_Lucas… —pudo mencionar apenas ella. El se separo de inmediato de la rubia.

_Lo siento, princesa. No quise propasarme —ella se acerco a él y lo atrajo hacia ella—. Solo que, no me pude detener, lo siento.

_Confió en ti —murmuro la rubia cerca de sus labios.

_No quiero que te sientas presionada —murmuro el también.

_No me siento presionada —confeso ella para besarlo cortamente.

_¿Segura? —pregunto él un tanto dudoso. Ella asintió y sonrió nerviosa—. Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial —confeso Lucas. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y ella sonrió ante ello.

_El hecho de que sea contigo, ya la hace especial —acaricio suavemente la mejilla del chico—. Te amo, mucho, mucho —el sonrió con amplitud y beso sus labios de manera corta.

_Yo también mi princesa —ella elimino toda la distancia existen entre ambos y poco a poco se fueron recostando. Ella con lentitud fue introduciendo sus manos por debajo de la franela de él, tomándolo por sorpresa. El se sobre salto un poco y ambos sonrieron con sus labios juntos.

Aquel beso se intensifico y el descendió por su cuello con lentitud. Ella jugaba coquetamente con los cabellos del chico. Con timidez la franela del rubio fue despojada de su cuerpo y el, volvió a los labios de la rubia, besándolos con pasión. Se separo de ella y levanto un poco la camisa de la chica para besar juguetonamente su abdomen. Ella sonrió ante aquello que le causaba un cosquilleo. A medida de que Lucas ascendía, la camiseta de la rubia lo hacía con él.

Con la ayuda de ambos, sus prendas acompañaron el frio suelo. Lucas se adentro en ella con cuidado cuando la percibió lista. Ella gimió levemente por el dolor que aquella nueva sensación creaba en su ser y sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a la espalda de su chico. El, con lentos y cuidadosos movimientos, se poseía de ella. Ashley busco los labios de su novio, hasta haberlos encontrados y se separo de ellos un poco al notar la falta de aire. Las mejillas de ambos se encontraban rojas ante los movimientos y acciones realizados por ambos. Lucas acelero su ritmo manteniendo lo cuidadoso que había estado con la chica, besaba sus labios, su cuello, su hombro dando un estado placentero para ambos.

Ashley recorría los cabellos y la espalda del rubio con sus manos, sintiendo el calor y el sudor que estos dejaban. Se sentía dichosa de tenerlo a su lado, de que fuera el al que le entregase su virginidad. Sonrió con dulzura al encontrarse con los ojos azulinos de su acompañante y beso su labios con ternura y pasión. Juntos llegaron al clímax, sus cuerpos transpiraban y sus respiraciones eran apresuradas. Sus corazones palpitaban al unisonó fuertemente.

_Gracias —dijo ella en un susurro y con dificultad al no tener un ritmo tranquilo—. Gracias… —susurro de nuevo con una sonrisa pasiva en su rostro. Lucas visualizo el rostro de la chica con facilidad y beso su mejilla.

_Gracias a ti, princesa —esbozo un sonrisa y beso sus labios con ternura—. Te amo —ella sonrió de nuevo y lo beso cortamente.

_ También te amo —él se recostó sobre su pecho y sintió las pequeñas caricias que ella le brindaba a su cabello. Ambos, pronto, se quedaron dormidos entre las sabanas.

_Aquella noche me sentí como en las nubes, el me había tratado como una reina. Aquello, sin duda, nos había acercado mucho más que antes. En un principio el miedo me había invadido, por el simple hecho de que no nos habíamos cuidado. Habíamos tenidos relaciones sin protección. El logro tranquilizarme en aquellos momentos y para nuestra suerte en aquellos días, no había quedado en estado._

* * *

_**Bueno, ahi esta, creo que es más largo que el anterior :P Espero que les guste. Tratare de subir el que sigue pronto. Para los comentarios solo deben pulsar en donde dice "Review this Story/Chapter". Ahora me despido. Firmen lindo, que esten bien. Chaito.**_


	6. ¿Te Casarías Conmigo?

**_Hace como que mucho tiempo que no subia, demasiado diria yo. Gracias a una amiga -_que me recordo-_ es que me encuentro subiendo otro capitulo de la historia. Realmente se me habia olvidado esto de subir capitulo y bueno, me disculpo por ello. Espero que les guste el capitulo. _**

* * *

**_Momentos Importantes_**

**_Capitulo Seis: ¿Te Casarías Conmigo?_**

_Llegaron unos días en los que lo note nervioso, muy nervioso, para mi gusto. Eso había sido cinco años después. El había organizado una cena con nuestros padres en un lujoso restaurante. Ese día llego, el momento también y el no dejaba su nerviosismo de lado. Me estaba poniendo temerosa, y no sabía cómo actuar ante ello. _

_Me tranquilice cuando __**me propuso matrimonio.**_

La cena ya había dado comienzo en un lujoso restaurante en el centro de la ciudad. Lucas había apartado la mejor mesa para ellos. Una que se ubicaba al lado de un gran ventanal. Una gran vista. Ya habían hecho el plato principal y todo estaba marchando a la perfección. Hablaban de diversos temas y reían abiertamente ante el gran momento que estaban pasando. Cuando terminaron un mesonero se acerco al rubio y susurro unas cuantas palabras a su oído.

_De acuerdo, tráiganlo cuando yo les diga —el joven mozo asintió con la cabeza y con una pequeña reverencia, se alejo de la mesa.

_¿Traer que, cariño? —pregunto un tanto confusa su novia al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano.

_Si, hijo, ¿Por qué tanto misterio? —pregunto su madre a continuación. El las miro a ambas y luego miro a los que estaban en la mesa. Respiro profundo y se volteo hacia su novia.

_Está bien —dijo casi para sí mismo—. Princesa, mama, papa, Lisa y Mike; el motivo de esta cena es… uno… realmente importante para mí —hablo con nerviosismo y apretó la mano de su chica levemente—. Princesa, te amo más que a nada, se que ya lo sabes pero, no puedo evitar el no decírtelo —ella le sonrió con ternura y el beso su mano—. Por eso y muchas cosas más… quiero delante de mis padres y de los tuyos , por supuesto —se puso de pie y la ayudo a ella a que hiciese lo mismo—. Quiero, quiero que seas mi esposa —ella se llevo ambas manos a los labios y lo vio hincarse frente a ella—. Que dices princesa **¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa? ¿Te casarías conmigo?** —sus ojos se cristalizaron al ver como el sacaba de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo negra. Un hermoso y reluciente anillo se dejo ver dentro de ella. Miro emocionada a sus padres y a los de él. Ambas mujeres se encontraban en un estado igual al de la chica, mientras que los hombres miraban atentos aquella escena.

Su mirada se volvió a hacia la de su **futuro esposo.**

_Si cariño, si quiero —esbozo una sonrisa gigante y tomo la mano del rubio—. Si quiero ser tu esposa —el deslizo el precioso y delicado anillo por el dedo anular de ella y se coloco de pie para besarla en los labios. Se abrazaron fuertemente y el beso su mejilla con delicadeza. Ambas parejas felicitaron a ambos chicos y después de una ligera seña, el joven mozo se acerco a ellos con una botella y seis copas.

_Tengo que mencionar que en aquel momento sentía como si el corazón se me fuese a salir del pecho. Después de que la cena se hubo acabado, mis padres y los de el decidieron dejarnos solos. Pasamos la noche en la playa, esperando a que amaneciera. Como me encantaba y me encanta hacer eso con él. Y así lo hicimos. Cuando me llevo a casa lo invite a que pasara y nos quedamos dormidos en mi habitación. Nuestras madres parecían ser las novias ya que, se reunían constantemente para realizar los arreglemos de la boda. Dos meses. Ese fue el tiempo que quisimos esperar para unir nuestros lazos._

* * *

**_Bueno, espero que les agrade. Los capitulos son verdaderamente cortos, pero asi fue que me salieron. Esta vez tratare de no ausentarme tanto y traer el proximo capitulo pronto. Para los comentarios solo deben pulsar en donde dice "Review this Story/Chapter". Ahora me despido, hasta luego. _**


	7. La Señora de Grabeel

_**Como tres mil años despues, vuelvo a actualizar. Se que dije que no volveria a pasar tanto tiempo para que actualizara pero empecé las clases en la universidad y he estado hasta el tope y bueno, de no ser por una amiga, no estaria actulizando ahora... Bueno, sin mas que decir, abajo les dejo el capitulo.**_

* * *

**_Momentos Importantes_**

**_Capitulo Siete: La Señora de Grabeel_**

_Sentía que el tiempo pasaba de manera rápida hasta que faltaba una semana para la boda. Por fin llego el día y estaba más nerviosa que nunca. Sentía una mezcla de sentimientos dentro de mí. Felicidad, alegría, nervios, felicidad, inseguridad _–no sé porque motivo sentía aquello-_ pero, sentía por sobre todo, mucha felicidad._

_Solo faltaban dos horas para la boda y mis nervios desbordaban. Dos horas e iba a ser __**la señora de Grabeel.**_

El novio había llego hace media hora para comenzar a recibir los invitados. Se encontraba notablemente nervioso, movía las manos con rapidez y caminaba de un lado a otro en el altar. Zac, Corbin y Jared sonreían con el estado del rubio. Encontraban realmente divertido ver como el rubio paseaba de un lado a otro haciendo pequeños ademanes con las manos. Zac ceso su risa y se poso delante de su amigo.

_¿Puedes calmarte? Ya me estas mareando —Jared se acerco a ellos sonriendo aun y poso su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

_En serio viejo, tranquilízate. Todo saldrá bien —Lucas meneo la cabeza de forma positiva rápidamente y respiro profundo intentando calmarse.

_Ahí llego la novia. Tu novia —anuncio Corbin palmeando el pecho del rubio. Este, por inercia, se volvió hacia la puerta y vio como un señor abría la puerta de una flameante limosina blanca. Los chicos se despidieron del rubio y ocuparon sus respectivos lugares.

La marcha nupcial dio inicio a la boda y los invitados se giraron para ver a la novia entrar. Lucia realmente hermosa. Una hermosa y radiante sonrisa deslumbraba en su rostro y se notaba aquel brillo especial en sus ojos. Se detuvo en la puerta de la iglesia y su padre la abordo en ella, una vez que se hizo gancho de su hija comenzaron a caminar por el largo pasillo alfombrado de rojo.

Detuvieron su caminar una vez que ambos llegaron a donde el rubio que, esperaba ansioso a su novia y futura esposa. Mike miro atento a Lucas y susurro un _"Cuídala bien" _el chico asintió y Mike se retiro después de besar la mejilla de su hija. El se inclino un poco hacia delante.

_Estas hermosa —susurro a su oído con dulzura, ella sonrió y apretó fuertemente su mano.

_Tu también —susurro ella también y se volvieron ante el padre al verlo pararse delante de ellos. La ceremonia dio comienzo y hermosas palabras salían de los labios del padre. Ashley apretaba con fuerzas la mano del rubio cada vez que sentía como sus lágrimas estaban a punto de salir. El se volteaba hacia ella y le sonreía con dulzura al mismo tiempo que con su dedo pulgar realizaba pequeñas caricias a su mano. El padre llego al momento crucial de la ceremonia y dejo que una pareja de dos pequeños niños, se acercaran con las argollas. Bendecido las mismas y se volteo hacia ambos chicos.

Ambos, con un _"Acepto"_ claro y fuerte posaron cada anillo en la mano del otro y con sus manos entrelazadas y cara a cara dejaron que el padre prosiguiera.

_Lucas, puedes besar a la novia —escucho el rubio y se volteo hacia el padre, para luego mirar a su esposa. **Su esposa**. Sonrió ampliamente y acuno el rostro de la chica entre sus manos de manera dulce, mientras que, con sus pulgares acariciaba sus mejillas.

_Te amo —declaro el chico solo para ellos y juntos sus labios con los de la chica suavemente, dando inicio a un cálido beso. Los aplausos retumbaron en toda la iglesia y los novios se separaron un poco. Ambos sonreían aunque el otro no lo viera, ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y se encontraron con estos. Lucas beso cortamente los labios de su mujer y ella se abrazo fuertemente a él.

Se tomaron de la mano y se voltearon para dar cara a cara con los invitados que, se hallaban de pie, aun aplaudiendo. Sin soltarse del otro comenzaron a caminar por el largo pasillo alfombrado de rojo y abandonar el estructurado como el señor y la señora de Grabeel.

_Me sentí realmente gratificado al montarme en el auto aquel día. Ya no la tenía a mi lado como mi novia. Era mi esposa. Nada ni nadie podía borrar la sonrisa que se albergaba en mi rostro. El auto nos llevo a donde seria la fiesta de la boda y ahí ya se encontraban todos los invitados. Zac dijo algunas palabras y Vane lo hizo después. Nuestros padres nos sorprendieron con que nos regalaban la luna miel. Lo pasamos en Paris, la cuidad del romance._

* * *

**_Y bueno, ahi tienen el capitulo chicas. Trarare -_y esta vez si va de verdad_- a actualizar mas seguido a lo que he venido haciendo. Que esten bien ^^. Para los comentarios solo deben pulsar en donde dice "Review this Story/Chapter". Ahora me despido, hasta luego._**


	8. Un Bebe Un Niño

_**Siento que fue hace como mil años la ultima vez que subi y actulice el fic y se que no tengo perdon por tanta demora, pero la universidad me ha tenido hasta el tope y estoy aprovechando el hecho de que ya casi finalizo el semestres para poder subirles. Ojala y todavia halla gente que lea el fic y espero que me comprendan y disculpe. Bueno abajo el capitulo.**_

_

* * *

_

**Momentos Importantes**

**Capitulo Ocho: Un Bebe. Un Niño**.

_En el hotel nos esperaban con una suite de lujo. Desde ese día no deje de sentir la felicidad que me creaba ella. Mi felicidad se hizo mayor cuando me dio la noticia de que esperaba __**un bebe, **__de que __**estaba embarazada**__. Sentí que me desmayaba cuando me lo dijo. Las piernas me había flaqueado y la felicidad de la noticia me había hecho hasta gritar en aquel momento. Los nueve meses de embarazo habían pasado de manera lenta para mí, ya quería tener a mi hijo entre mis brazos. Nos habían dicho el sexo del bebe cinco meses después de la noticia. __**Un niño.**_

_Ash me había dado el susto de mi vida cuando Vane me llamo diciéndome que tenía que irme con urgencia hacia el hospital. Al bebe aun le faltaban dos semanas para su nacimiento por lo que no sabía el porqué Ash estaba allá. Vane tampoco quiso decirme más y había cortado de manera rápida. Había llegado rápidamente al hospital._

_¿Que pasa mama? ¿En dónde está Ash? —pregunto Lucas con desesperación una vez que hubo alcanzado a su madre.

_Ella está adentro, el parto se adelanto —contesto la mujer de rubios cabellos. A Lucas todo pareció darle vueltas cuando su madre le dio aquella información. Se aferro al brazo de la femenina y esta lo tomo por ambos brazos—. ¿Estás bien, cariño? —pregunto la mujer algo preocupada por su hijo.

_Si, si mama —contesto a duras penas el rubio—. Quiero ir con Ash mama, quiero estar con ella —la mujer asintió levemente y lo llevo a las sillas del pasillo.

_El doctor nos dijo que vendrá ahorita para informarnos del estado de ambos, a ella la están preparando —el chico subió la mirada—. El doctor vendrá por ti —tal y como Jean lo había dicho, aquel hombre de vestimenta quirúrgica del color azul apareció delante de ellos.

_Ella está bien. Ambos están bien —anuncio en cuanto vio al rubio ponerse de pie—. Ya terminamos de prepararla, puedes venir conmigo —Lucas no lo pensó dos veces y después de que su madre besara su mejilla, partió con el doctor a la sala de partos.

Cuando término de colocarse el atuendo adecuado, ingreso a la sala, en donde vio a su mujer con Vanessa al lado. Se acerco a ellas rápidamente y tomo fuertemente la mano de la rubia. Esta se volteo hacia él y lo vio con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, lo que la hizo sentirse bastante bien.

_Tranquila mi amor, el doctor dijo que están en perfecto estado —comento el chico a su esposa en un tono dulce. Miro a Vane aun sonriendo y está le devolvió el gesto.

_Yo los dejo solos, tres son mucha gente —anuncio la morocha y beso la frente de su amiga—. Tranquila, ya Lucas esta aquí —Ashley asintió con levedad. Beso la mejilla del rubio y abandono la habitación.

_¿Porque tardaste tanto en llegar? —pregunto con dificultad la rubia.

_Lo siento, había tráfico y trate de llegar lo más rápido que pude —explico el chico acariciando el cabello de la rubia con su mano libre, beso su frente cortamente y sintió un fuerte apretón a su mano—. Amor, mi mano —ella sin poder evitarlo, la apretó más fuerte.

El doctor hizo acto de presencia y, después de haber calmado un poco a la chica dieron comienzo con el parto. Dos horas más tarde se escucho el fuerte llanto de un bebe. Ashley se dejo caer ante el cansancio producido y Lucas beso su frente de manera cariñosa. Una enfermera se acerco con el bebe envuelto en un manta y Ashley lo tomo entre sus brazos con delicadeza. Lucas inclino su cuerpo hacia adelante y con su dedo índice hacia un leve juego con la mano del recién nacido.

_Hola campeón —hablo Lucas en un tono bajo mirando atento a su hijo—. Bienvenido al mundo campeón, bienvenido —sonrió con amplitud y su mirada se poso sobre la de su mujer—. Gracias por hacerme tan feliz, preciosa. Gracias —acaricio su mejilla y beso sus labios de manera corta—. Te amo. Los amo —volvió a besar sus labios y se volvió hacia su pequeño.

_El doctor nos había informado que Stephen, nuestro pequeño, tendría que pasar dos semanas dentro de la incubadora para que sus pulmones terminaran de madurar. _**"**No tienen de que preocuparse**"**_ fueron las palabras del doctor en aquel momento. Lucas parecía un niño con juguete nuevo. Su hermosa sonrisa no desaparecía ni un solo día de su rostro y aquello no era algo que me molestara, sino todo lo contrario, me alegraba enormemente el hecho de verlo así de sonriente, verlo tan alegre. Durante aquellas dos semanas el se quedo conmigo y con Stephen en el hospital. Aunque todos les rogamos que fuera a casa a descansar, el no quiso hacerlo._

* * *

_**Debo mencionar que queda un solo capitulo y que tratare de subirlo antes de que me valla de viaje. Espero que les hall gustado y bueno, no tengo mucho que decir. Solo que debo finalizar un trabajo -.- hasta luego. Para los comentarios solo deben pulsar en donde dice "Review this Story/Chapter".**_


End file.
